


Press Record

by Eugenia (orphan_account)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eugenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll ask me to tape this for him. I'll accept. For a small fee of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Record

## Press Record

by Eugenia

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/jeannie81/>

* * *

Title: Press Record  
Author: Eugenia  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: PWP  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: He'll ask me to tape this for him. I'll accept. For a small fee of course.  
A/N: This is from Chloe's POV, just in case you were wondering. Loads of thanks to Lisa for being my beta. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything to do with the Smallville series. 

* * *

I would like to see him sucking Clark's Adam's apple. Just take it in and suck hard. Just slide his tongue down Clark's jaw, lick the faint traces of stubble and pause just there. Clark will be so hard already, I'd like to reach down and taste him. Both of them. But I won't, I'm only watching. 

He'll move on down when Clark starts to beg. Little mewling sounds praying for him to go down on him and stop teasing. But he won't. We've hardly started yet. So he'll reach the left nipple and I'll wish to be able to taste Clark there and he'll smile and bite and tell me how good it is. It's not just Clark that's being teased. 

They'll look so good, Clark's chest arched closer to the worshipping mouth and that mouth doing sinful things I'd only dreamed of. The urge to touch will get stronger, but he'll say I can't touch myself or he'll tie me up. I won't be able to figure out which option is better. 

He'll slide down and fuck Clark's navel and he'll look up to his face with such lust. And Clark will be just incoherent by then and he'll keep going until even I can't stand the torture. And when Clark thinks he'll finally go down on him, he'll go back and pay lascivious attention to his right nipple. After what'll seem like an eternity he'll just stop and give Clark an evil grin before moving on. 

He'll finally reach Clark's cock and stare for a while. It'll be so silent, except for the heavy breathing we'll be doing. He'll finally take the head in and suck. Clark will groan so deeply, I won't know if I'm more turned on by the sight or the sound. He'll trail down his length with teasing kisses and I'll hear Clark's frustration. He'll finally reach his balls and suck them deeply one at a time. His right arm will go up and Clark will suck on his fingers. He'll use those fingers to stretch him. It'll just be part of the teasing, it won't be enough, because we all know that Clark likes it better when it's rough. 

He'll enter him in one smooth stroke that'll take our away. He'll pause and the view will be so perfect, I'll be glad to watch this again and again when this is all over. He'll start a slow rhythm that'll have Clark thrashing about and pleading him to go faster and harder. Their bodies will glimmer with sweat and his grunts and moans will send shivers down my spine. He'll keep upping the pace a little until I can't distinguish a rhythm anymore. He'll then take Clark's cock and jerk him off with fast hard strokes. 

He'll come breathing Lex's name and it's the hottest thing I'll have ever heard. Until Lex comes with this sound that is just pure sex, which will be even better. He'll kiss Clark while riding out the orgasm. They'll look so sated and he'll just collapse on Clark, both of them just down for the count. I'll finally be able to switch off the camera. I'll clean them up and tuck them in. As I doze off I'll entertain the value of the tape, but my smile will get bigger with the next thought: tomorrow it'll be my turn. 

Fin. 


End file.
